Mon fils
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Histoire d'un mangemort, Drago Malfoy, auquel une aurore, Hermione Granger confie son enfant.
1. Chapter 1

**MON FILS**

Cette fan-fiction raconte l'histoire d'un mangemort, Drago Malfoy, auquel une auror, Hermione Granger, confie un enfant.

Ces 2 personnages ainsi que tous les autres cités sont de J.K.Rowling, sauf peut-être ce mystérieux enfant.

Cette histoire est pour Poupoux, qui m'a encouragé à m'inscrire et à poster sur ce site.

La fan-fiction comportera 5 ou 6 chapitres.

Trève de bavardages, passons à l'histoire : **BONNE LECTURE**

---------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 **

Drago venait de rentrer de son travail. Il enleva son manteau et le laissa tomber sur une chaise. Un elfe de maison viendrait le chercher et le rangerait à sa place. C'était le rôle de cette drôle de petite créature. Un travail bien plus facile que le sien.

Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. D'où il était assis, il apercevait son reflet de jeune homme de 25 ans dans un miroir situé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Fatigué par sa journée de travail, il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la souffrance qu'il voyait tous les jours.

Il repensa encore une fois à ce qui c'était passé le soir où il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, aux paroles du vieux sorcier. S'il avait accepté son aide ce jour-là, tout serait différent. Harry serait peut-être encore vivant et le mal serait peut-être en train de reculer. Il ne serait pas obligé de soigner les blessures des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ceux-ci, capturés par le seigneur des ténèbres étaient soumis à d'intenses séances de torture. Il les questionnait mais ils ne répondaient rien. Quand ils ressortaient, Drago les soignait. Ce n'était pas son choix, mais celui de son maître. Il n'avait pas réussi sa première mission et après quelques sortilèges douloureux, son maître lui avait pardonné et lui avait confié le soin de ses prisonniers. Drago évitait donc de le mettre en colère et lui obéissait. Il jeta un œil sur son tatouage.

Il bu une gorgée de son verre et essaya de changer ses pensées. Daphné allait bientôt rentrer et ils passeraient la soirée tous les deux. Drago n'aimait pas particulièrement sa femme, une fille d'un mangemort ami de son père. Il n'avait pas eu le choix là non plus mais leur mariage se passait bien. Ils discutaient souvent et évitaient le plus souvent de se disputer. Sa femme était plus une amie qu'une amante. Drago devinait qu'elle ressentait la même chose, cependant ils n'en parlaient jamais. La femme que Drago aimait, il l'avait perdu bien des années avant, sans même qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

**- Monsieur, une personne vient de se présenter à la porte, elle voudrait vous parler. **

Drago n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie, ni le petit pas de son elfe quand elle était entrée dans le salon.

**- Fais-la entrer**

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de se demander qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à cette heure-ci. Hermione Granger venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il pensait à elle et voilà qu'elle se matérialisait dans son salon. Il cacha sa surprise.

**- Malfoy**

**- Miss Granger**

Sa voix était froide, dure. Il se leva pour attraper sa baguette. Elle était son ennemi tout de même. Il interrompit son geste quand il s'aperçu qu'Hermione tenait un lourd paquet dans les bras. D'un signe de tête il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit en silence.

Il l'observa quelques instants. Ca faisait 7 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais elle n'avait pas changé. De longs cheveux ondulés encadraient son visage. Sa robe à l'écusson de Gryffondor lui tombait sur les pieds, toujours bien trop grande pour elle. Ses yeux par contre avaient changés. Il trahissait les douloureuses années qu'avait pu vivre la sorcière avant d'arriver ici. Drago n'était pas vraiment enchantée de la voir. Il l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle allait lui créer des problèmes. Il le sentait. Et même si sa propre vie lui importait peu, il fallait qu'il protège celle de Daphné.

**- J'ai besoin de ton aide Drago.**

**- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Granger ? **

Hermione baissa son regard vers son paquet et le visage d'un bébé apparu. Hermione avait un fils. La simple pensée d'imaginer cette sorcière dans les bras d'un autre homme le faisait souffrir. Il sentit une boule se former contre son cœur.

**- Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de lui. **

Drago ne montra rien de ses sentiments. Il se leva et s'approcha de ses visiteurs. Il était attiré par le regard de ce petit garçon qui le regardait en gazouillant. Il garda une voix dure pour garder de la distance avec eux, pour ne pas faire croire à Hermione qu'il allait accepter.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?**

**- Parce que vous allez gagner cette guerre et que moi je vais mourir. **

La voix d'Hermione était douce, ce n'était plus celle d'une élève modèle mais d'une mère qui souffrait et s'inquiétait pour son enfant.

**- Je répète, pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Pourquoi aiderais-je une Sang-de-Bourbe ? **

**- Parce que je sais, que même si tu le caches bien, tu as un cœur Drago… **

Elle se leva et plaça son fils dans les bras de Drago qui l'accepta avec une grimace. Quand son regard se posa sur les petits doigts de ce petit garçon, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il ne vit pas qu'à côté de lui Hermione aussi souriait. Le sourire de son pire ennemi pour son fils était la confirmation que celui-ci serait un bon père.

**- Pourquoi moi ? **

**- Parce que tu as un cœur, parce que son père est un sang pur… et que dans ce monde, ton camp sera victorieux et que ton fils pourra y vivre heureux, alors que le mien sera tué. **

Drago leva les yeux vers Hermione. Des larmes se formaient sur le visage de cette jeune mère. Elle s'approcha de son ancien camarade de classe. Elle sourit à son fils et l'embrassa. Son regard accrocha ensuite celui de l'homme à qui elle le confiait. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide qui signifiait à la fois merci beaucoup et prend bien soin de lui. Drago tendit sa main jusqu'à la joue de cette si belle femme pour en effacer les pleurs. Elle le laissa faire puis fit demi-tour.

Quand elle passa la porte, Drago l'entendit à nouveau pleurer mais la laissa partir. Comment aurait-il pu la retenir ? Et même si elle avait accepté de rester, comment aurait-il pu la protéger ?

Il serra tout contre lui, l'enfant dont elle lui avait confié la responsabilité. Il se promit de l'aimer comme son propre fils, de le rendre heureux. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle lui avait demandé et qu'il voulait se montrer à la hauteur pour elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette de lui avoir fait confiance.

---------------------------------

Et oui, Drago a un coeur, moi je n'en ai jamais douté. Je pense qu'il lest très bien caché et que son propriétaire ne l'écoute pas beaucoup, mais je sais qu'il est là, tout prêt à fonctionner.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? je vous laisse deviner ou je poste la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

09/06/07

Je voulais tout d'abord remercier Elisah, Marine, draymione5, Mia la fée bleue, Virginialice, Lady Hope, Emma, Konomu-imouto, Harrypotter2904, Nadia, dragohermione et Miss Bady pour leur review. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de review pour un premier chapitre, d'ailleurs pour un chapitre tout court et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. D'un autre côté ça m'effraye un peu, parce que j'ai trop peur que la suite vous déçoive alors que vous avez l'air super entoushiastes.

Je répond aux review annonymes à la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, à le formuler et le reformuler. Je suis plutôt contente du résultat et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents : Drago Malfoy reçoit la vistie d'Hermione Granger qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années et qui est son ennemie mais qui lui confie son fis._

**chapitre 2 **

Par la fenêtre entrouverte, Drago regardait la neige tomber. Assis dans la salle d'attente de Saint-Mangouste, il attendait. De l'autre côté du mur, son fils était en train de mourir. Un accident de potion. Un ingrédient en trop. Pas le bon. Un élève qui luttait entre la vie et la mort. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour faire ça ? N'avait-il donc pas hériter de l'intelligence de sa mère ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Drago. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils unique.

Il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait recueilli. Il revoyait le sourire de ce petit ange et puis la joie de Daphné quand il lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient élever cet enfant comme le leur. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé d'autre que son prénom. Comme il ne savait pas, ils l'avaient choisi ensemble. GABRIEL. Un joli nom, neutre, aucun rapport ni avec Voldemort, ni avec Harry. Ils avaient passé la soirée à aménager une chambre pour lui et à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient raconter pour justifier la naissance de cet enfant. Et pour la première fois depuis leur mariage ils avaient partagés le même lit.

Ce fut le lendemain matin, peu après leur réveil, qu'ils apprirent que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été anéanti. Ils s'étaient regardés et ils avaient souris une seconde : le monde était libre et leur fils, puisqu'il l'était maintenant, grandirait dans un pays en paix. C'est quand ils entendirent des cris dehors et que les aurors frappèrent à la porte qu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le bon camp.

C'était Bill Weasley qui était chargé de l'arrestation. Drago ne s'y opposa pas car il n'avait rien pour se défendre et parce qu'il fallait qu'il protège sa femme et son fils. Il se souvient avoir sourit quand il avait pensé qu'Hermione viendrait chercher son enfant. Il pensait à la vie heureuse qu'il allait avoir. Bill avait du le voir sourire car il l'avait traité de fou.

Ginny était apparu à ce moment là. Elle était impressionnante dans sa robe d'auror. Sa démarche était celle d'une personne fatiguée, blessé. Drago savait qu'elle venait de s'échapper du manoir des Jedusor, là où il l'avait soigné la veille. Elle s'était jeté dans les bras de son frère et avait empêché cette arrestation. Drago n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, juste la dernière phrase : il m'a soigné, c'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie. Il a donné à Luna une potion pour la tuer pour ne pas qu'elle craque et révèle un secret de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Quand il avait accompli ce geste, il ne savait pas qu'il faisait ça pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il le faisait pour Luna qui souffrait et qui le suppliait d'un regard de la laisser partir. Il avait pour une fois agit sans égoïsme, avait désobéi à son maître, à ses dépens. Que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait découvert son geste ? Mais il ne savait pas que ce geste, un jour, lui permettrait d'éviter Azkaban à lui et à sa famille.

Daphné avait alors proposé un siège à Ginny pour qu'elle s'asseye et lui avait offert un verre. La jeune auror était à bout de force. Elle avait demandé à Bill des nouvelles de ses amis et celui-ci lui avait appris la mort de Ron et celle d'Hermione. Drago et son invitée avaient retenu ses larmes à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Ginny avait regardé Gabriel et avait dit : cette guerre est finie, cet enfant vivra heureux avec ses parents dans un monde en paix.

Puis elle était partie et Daphné avait pris Drago dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait et Drago ne lui en parla jamais. Il ne lui révéla jamais que les deux parents de cet enfant était mort cette nuit là. Elle le félicita d'avoir pris parti pour l'Ordre du Phénix, pas seulement parce que ça sauvait leur vie aujourd'hui, mais parce qu'il avait rejoint le camp de la justice.

Daphné mourut une année plus tard de la baguette d'un mangemort que le ministère n'avait pas encore arrêté. En le tuant, il voulait venger la trahison de Drago. Ce mangemort était Damien, le petit frère de Lucius, son oncle. Drago pleura longtemps sa femme, celle qui avait su être sa meilleure amie et qui avait partagé sa vie, en commençant par le pire : cette guerre et en finissant par le meilleur : l'éducation de Gabriel.

Drago se retrouva donc seul avec son fils. La seule personne qui savait que ce n'était pas lui le père biologique, c'était lui. Il ne dévoila jamais cette information à Gabriel. Leur vie était belle.

Pendant quelques années, Drago avait cru que le père était Ron. Après tout Hermione et lui avaient été mariés. Mais les années passant, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre la pensée que c'était un mensonge : Harry était le père de cet enfant. La couleur de ses yeux qui prenaient de plus en plus cette teinte vert émeraude, le prouvait et les quelques mèches rousses qui se profilaient dans les cheveux de cet enfant était surement l'héritage de sa grand-mère. Cependant il l'aimait. Il lui enseignait la magie et la vie et tous les deux étaient heureux dans le grand manoir familial.

Une seule ombre à ce tableau, le sourire d'Hermione hantait les rêves de Drago. Il se souvenait de son dernier regard. Certains matins, il se réveillait en imaginant la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Hermione et son fils.

Puis quand se fut l'heure pour Gabriel de rentrer à Poudlard, Drago le regarda partir avec désespoir. Il se retrouvait seul. Gabriel fut réparti à Serpentard et Drago se sentit fier. Ce choix lui confirma cette pensée que la personnalité ne vient pas seulement de notre famille, mais aussi de notre éducation. C'est vrai que son fils parlait Fourchelangue alors que lui en était incapable. Il avait été heureux de ce choix.

Seul dans son grand manoir familial, il avait décidé de se remettre à travailler. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais faîte de sa vie, c'était de préparer des potions pour soigner des gens. Il avait donc ressorti son chaudron et c'était remis à concocter des potions soignantes. Il les vendait à la pharmacie et donnait l'argent à l'hôpital Sainte Magouste. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent.

Un jour de 3ième année il reçut une lettre de Poudlard annonçant le premier avertissement que recevait son fils pour avoir insulté un élève de Sang de Bourbe. C'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël et son fils était là quand il commença à lire la lettre et que son visage devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Drago essaya de rester calme lorsqu'il demanda :

**- Gabriel, je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire ?**

**- Rien de grave, un élève de Poufsouffle m'a volé mon idée de potion et je me suis énervé et on en est venu aux mots, ce n'est pas grave**

**- Si c'est grave Gabriel, on n'insulte pas un camarade de classe comme ça.**

Gabriel fixait son père dans les yeux. Ca rappela à Drago comment Harry le regardait quand il était fâché. Son fils lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Physiquement, ses traits étaient presque identiques. Du côté du caractère, cet enfant était aussi intelligent que sa mère, explosif et courageux que son père, et aussi entêté que ces deux parents réunis. L'adolescent répondit à son père d'une voix légèrement agressive :

**- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? que je le laisse faire ? que je le dénonce ? un Serpentard n'agit pas comme ça … **

Ils gardèrent tous les deux leur regard fixé dans celui de leur adversaire. Il n'y avait plus un père et un fils, mes deux ennemis se détestant et défendant leur idée, la croyant juste. Quelques instants Drago oublia qui se tenait en face de lui, croyant parler à Harry, il durcit le ton de sa voix :

**- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment doit se comporter un Serpentard. **

Gabriel frissonna en sentant le regard de son père si dur et si plein de haine à son égard. Entendant la voix de son père, aussi froide, il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un étranger. Il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin et que son père avait surement de bonnes raisons pour lui dire ça.

**- Excuse-moi papa, je…, je ne recommencerai pas. **

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes qui pour Drago durèrent des minutes. Son échec dans l'éducation de son fils commençait là. Il se retrouvait à insulter les enfants de moldus, comme il le faisait lui quand il avait son âge. Il se rappela Hermione et Ron qui était prêt à la défendre quand ils étaient en deuxième année. Leur vie à tous serait bien plus belle s'il avait agit différemment ce jour-là. Ce mot qu'il avait employé si souvent et qui avait fait tant de mal. Il était arrivé à le sortir de son vocabulaire, à le sortir de sa vie. Et voilà qu'il revenait le torturer dans la bouche de son fils.

**- Papa, c'est quoi un Sang de Bourbe ?**

Drago sursauta à cette question. Son fils utilisait un mot aussi cruel sans en savoir la signification. Il plaça son regard dans celui de son fils. Ces yeux qui le regardaient n'étaient pas ceux d'Harry. C'étaient ceux d'un jeune homme qui avait confiance en lui et qui était prêt à l'écouter. Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer la signification de cette insulte. En même temps il se promit que désormais il expliquerait tout à son fils pour ne jamais le remettre dans une situation pareille.

**- C'est une insulte. C'est une expression employée par les méchants sorciers pour critiquer les sorciers qui viennent de famille moldue. Tu vois, c'est à cause de ce mot que la dernière guerre a éclaté. Les méchants sorciers qui étaient issus de famille de sorcier ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants aillent dans la même école que les enfants dont les parents étaient des moldus. Ils voulaient que ces enfants ne soient pas reconnus comme sorcier parce que… je ne saurais même pas te dire pourquoi. **

Gabriel était devenu presque aussi vert que ses yeux. Il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. Il comprenait son erreur et Drago comprit que son fils était intelligent mais qu'il ne fallait pas le tenir dans l'ignorance. Insulter quelqu'un de sang de Bourbe alors que sa propre mère en était une. Si elle avait su ça, elle ne lui aurait jamais confié la garde de cet enfant.

**- Excuse-moi papa… **

**- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser mais à ton camarade de classe. **

La dispute s'était terminée ainsi. Drago serra très fort son fils dans ses bras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Ce chapitre est un peu long mais c'est là que je voulais couper l'histoire pour qu'elle reste cohérente. Je suis un peu déçue que personne ne m'ait fait de proposition sur le père de cet enfant mais je suppose que vous saviez que j'allais pas tarder à vous le dévoiler.

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisha : je suis contente que tu trouves le thème sympa et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

Marine: Ok, j'évite les devinettes mais il va quand même falloir attendre un peu pour lire la suite ...

Lady Hope : tu vois donc que ce n'est pas le fils de Drago, surout que je pensais être explicite en disant que ça faisait des années qu'il n''avait pas vu Hermione. Effectivement, tu avais bien deviné : Drago est veuf... mais bon l'histoire ne fait que commencer ...

Emma : je pensais pas que ce début était si émouvant pour que tu en aies les larmes aux yeux, mais il est vrai que la suite de la fic est peut-être un peu triste.

Harrypotter2904 : contente que tu aimes le début, espérant que tu as apprécié cette suite

Nadia : je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question : la suite a lieu bien plus tard... mais avec un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé entre temps...

dragohermione : contente que ça te plaise et merci pour le courarge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La suite dans une semaine ou 15 jours, selon mon humeur ... je veux dire selon si je suis inspirée ... en attendant n'hésiter pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres histoires, peut-être qu'elles vous plairont aussi...


	3. Chapter 3

20 / 06 / 07

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un review, ça m'a fait très très plaisir. 19 reviews pour ce chapitre 2, c'est un grand record. J'ai déjà répondu à certains, je répond aux autres à la fin de ce chapitre, pour ne pas gacher le suspence de ce chapitre, même si je dois vous dire qu'il y a un petit peu plus de dialogue...

BONNE LECTURE

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents : Drago Malfoy reçoit la visite d'Hermione Granger qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années et qui est son ennemie mais qui lui confie son fils. Un petit garçon de nom de Gabriel et dont le père est Harry. Un petit garçon devenu grand et qui se retrouve à l'hôpital apèrs un accident en cours de potion._

**Chapitre 3**

**- Votre fils va mieux monsieur. **

Drago fut interrompu dans ses souvenirs par un médicomage sortant de la chambre de son fils. Il s'assit sur une chaise, soulagé. Il venait de vivre des heures terribles. Mais tout était finit, son fils allait mieux. Il respirait à nouveau.

**- Vous devriez aller faire un tour monsieur. Prenez un peu l'air. Il est encore très fatigué, vous ne pourrez voir votre fils que dans quelques heures. **

Drago s'assit quelques minutes pour repenser aux années qui suivirent leur dispute à propose de cette insulte. Depuis, il n'avait plus jamais eu aucun problème avec son fils, sauf peut-être son échec à la buse d'astrolonomie. Drago n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait choisi cette matière. Peut-être par curiosité, comme l'avait fait sa mère.

Il décida ensuite de suivre le conseil du médecin, il ne voulait pas penser à Hermione. Il enfila sa cape et poussa l'une des lourdes portes qui séparaient les différents services de l'hôpital. Il cherchait son chemin vers la sortie quand il se retrouva dans une grande salle aux murs jaunes pâles, avec la désagréable impression qu'il n'aurait pas du être là.

Une femme courrait dans la pièce comme les enfants quand il joue à l'avion. Ses gestes étaient légers et son rire joyeux. Drago la regarda quelques seconds puis voulu faire demi-tour, se sentant mal à l'aise. Quand la sorcière s'aperçut de la présence d'un étranger dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta, baissa les bras et fixa son visiteur dans les yeux.

Drago reconnut tout de suite le visage d'Hermione.

Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns, ondulés. Le temps avait seulement marqué son visage de quelques rides. C'étaient son regard et sa démarche qui avaient le plus changé. Ses yeux étaient grands et Drago pouvait y lire clairement sa souffrance. Il devina aussi sa solitude et la distance qu'elle entretenait avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait arrêter de la fixer.

Même dans une robe blanche d'hôpital, elle était belle. Même à quelques pas de la mort, elle affichait un sourire.

Elle se mit tout à coup à pleurer, sans raison apparente. Drago s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il retrouvait enfin cette jeune femme qui avait fait battre son cœur.

**- Granger calme toi **

Elle resta quelques minutes, serré contre lui, silencieuse. Drago la laissa faire. C'était si agréable de la tenir dans ses bras. De la sentir vivante. Cependant, il se sentait incapable de sécher ses pleurs. Il renonça à lui demander ce qui la tourmentait. Il resta avec ce corps fragile et chaud dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes.

Une infirmière qui était à la recherche d'Hermione les sépara.

Elle fit promettre à Drago de venir voir son amie un autre jour : elle avait besoin de compagnie et n'avait aucune famille et qu'une seule amie. Puis elle partit en entraînant Hermione dont les larmes avaient finies par sécher. Elle avait repris son bruit d'avion et retrouvé sa bonne humeur, comme si la scène précédente n'avait jamais eue lieu. Elle lança un regard joyeux à Drago et celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire timide. En réponse elle lui tira la langue.

Quand elles disparurent, Drago s'écroula sur une chaise. Hermione Granger n'était pas morte, elle était devenue folle.

Drago avait reconnu là les séquelles de nombreuses et insupportables tortures, comme celles qu'il soignait pour les prisonniers de Voldemort. C'était sans doute lui qu'elle avait affronté et qui lui avait infligés ces tortures et qui l'avait rendue folle. Lui ou sa chère tante Bellatrix qui était très douée pour ce genre de sortilège.

Hermione Granger, ce nom résonnait dans la tête de Drago, comme un lointain éco du passé qu'il avait essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire et de son cœur tant de fois. Hermione Granger, comme la mère de son enfant qui était entré dans sa vie un soir de printemps.

S'il avait su qu'Hermione était encore en vie plus tôt, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Aurait-il eu le courage de révéler à Gabriel la vérité ? Serait-il venu voir Hermione plus souvent ? Aurait-il eu le courage de la voir souffrir ? Aurait-il pu imposer à Gabriel de venir voir sa mère, cette étrangère qui ne savait plus qui il était, qui elle était ?

Drago se sentit tout à coup étouffer dans cette pièce trop grande. Dans cet endroit où il avait revu celle qui autrefois le faisait sourire. Dans cette chambre, si près de celle de son fils. Dans ce triste hôpital, dans deux pièces presque côte à côte, se tenaient la mère et le fils ; ignorant la présence de l'autre ; ignorant l'existence de l'autre.

Drago se leva rapidement et quitta le couloir, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il croisa sur le palier de l'hôpital quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 17 ans, depuis le jour où elle l'avait innocenté. Il salua poliment Ginny Weasley qui continua son chemin en répondant rapidement à son bonjour. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, il ajouta :

**- Je viens de croiser Hermione, je… je … croyais qu'elle était morte. **

Drago s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette femme qui était apparu un jour dans son salon et qui lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse faire à un homme n'était pas morte mais elle était devenue complètement folle. Ginny vint le rejoindre et s'assit par terre, à côté de lui.

**- Oui, elle est en vie, mais … sa vie est … sa vie n'est … presque plus rien… elle ne se souvient plus … ni de son nom… ni de ce qu'elle a accompli… pourtant, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est elle qui a détruit Voldemort. Parfois elle a des sursauts de lucidité. Elle parle mais elle ne se souvient de rien. **

Ginny fondit alors en larme dans les bras de Drago et celui-ci fut surpris de sa familiarité, lui qui essayait difficilement de retenir ses larmes.

**- J'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre… j'ai perdu mon mari Harry, j'ai perdu mon frère Ron et mon père et j'ai passé une semaine horrible à être torturé par le seigneur des ténèbres et quand tu m'as sorti de là, j'ai appris la mort d'Hermione et quelques mois après je suis venue à l'hôpital avec Neuville et je suis tombée sur Hermione… qui ne se souvenait de rien … et je me suis dit et je me le répète presque chaque jour, que j'aurais préféré mourir avec Luna. **

Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Drago essaya de réconforter une jeune femme en pleurs. Mais cette fois-ci, il comprenait le désespoir que ressentait Ginny.

**- Non Ginny, tu ne dois pas dire ça. Si tu étais morte, tu aurais gâché ta vie et tu n'aurais jamais su que le monde allait survivre à Voldemort. Pense à tous les gens qui ont été heureux de te retrouver après la guerre. A tous ceux que tu as rendus heureux. **

Ginny émit un grognement pour désapprouver Drago. Celui-ci savait comment soigner la douleur physique des autres mais il ignorait tout de comment guérir les malheurs de la vie. Il répondit à Ginny ce qu'il pensait le plus simple et le plus réconfortant.

**- Moi, sans toi, je serais mort à Azkaban depuis des années. Et puis mon fils n'aurait pas eu de famille… et s'il est heureux aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. **

Ginny recula pour regarder Drago dans les yeux. Hermione était devenue folle et Ginny était malheureuse. Ceux qui avaient survécu à la guerre, en souffrait toujours beaucoup.

**- Merci. **

**- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle n'était pas morte que… **

L'expression du visage de Ginny changea et sa tristesse se transforma en colère.

**- Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vois pas en quoi la vie d'Hermione Granger vous concerne. **

Drago ne comprit pas cette réaction. Il parlait seulement d'une ancienne camarade du lycée.

**- J'ai soigné de nombreuses personnes des tortures de Voldemort, et j'aurais peut-être pu tenter quelque chose pour elle. Je lui devais bien ça. **

Ginny se calma un peu.

**- Je ne veux pas te vexer Drago, mais les plus puissants médicomages travaillent sur son cas depuis ce triste jour et ne trouvent rien, alors je doute que tu lui sois d'aucune utilité. Je suis désolée. **

Ginny se leva rapidement et rentra dans l'hôpital, laissant Drago seul.

Celui-ci compris.

La raison pour laquelle Hermione lui avait confié son fils n'était pas celle qu'elle lui avait donné ce jour-là. Hermione savait que Voldemort allait mourir et elle avait prévu de revenir chercher son fils après. Confier son fils à Drago n'était que son plan de secours, au cas où elle échouerait. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce cas, où Voldemort disparaîtrait et l'entraînerait elle aussi dans sa chute.

Drago grimaça à cette pensée, tout d'abord, il n'était que le plan de secours de cette histoire, juste un intermédiaire, le seul que pouvait connaître Hermione et pas celui qu'elle avait choisi par choix, ni par conviction. Avec tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hermione, il avait du mal à encaisser ce coup douloureux.

Deuxièmement Hermione prévoyait toujours tout.

---------------------------------------------------

Fin de ce chapitre 3.

J'ai eu du mal à écrire certaines parties, les dialogues, mais je pense avoir finalement réussi à décrire la scène tel que je l'imaginais dans ma tête.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser et signalez moi toute faute de frappe, de grammaire ou de cohérence !!! Merci

----------------------------------------------------

**Réponses générales** : Ce que Drago sait n'est pas toujours la réalité : donc Hermione n'était pas morte !!!

Nadia : tu avais bien deviné, Hermione est réapparue miraculeusement… contente que tu trouves cette histoire intéressante

Marine : contente que ce deuxième chapitre t'ait plus. Si tu es en révision, révise bien et va lire mes fics plus tard, elles seront toujours là alors que ton temps pour réviser va rapidement diminuer (je sais de quoi je parle )

Diane : merci

Lilyana : voilà la suite, alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Hinoto : ça fait très plaisir que tu trouves cette histoire superbe.

Virginialice : contente que cette histoire te plaise et ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves que j'écris bien.

Elisha : contente d'avoir « tenue » tes espérances.

Lolie : merci pour ce petit review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Emma : contente que tu ne changes pas d'opinion et que tu adores toujours cette fic. Comme tu vois, Gabriel n'est plus sur le point de mourir, je ne peux quand même pas faire mourir un personnage important par chapitre …

Lady Hope : c'est vrai tu avais fait une proposition mais elle était impossible. J'ai choisi Harry comme père parce que c'est lui que Drago déteste le plus, et donc ça rend la relation « père fils » plus intéressante. Il y a aussi d'autres raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi ce père mais je ne peux pas les dire pour le moment.

Aleout : contente que tu trouves cette histoire sympa. J'ai choisi Harry comme père parce que c'est lui que Drago déteste le plus, et donc ça rend la relation « père fils » plus intéressante. Il y a aussi d'autres raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi ce père mais je ne peux pas les dire pour le moment.

Milyze : contente que tu aimes bien. Gabriel a choisi Serpentard, un peu influencé par son père adoptif qu'il adore et sans savoir que ses vrais parents étaient des Gryffondor.

Dragohermione : Merci de me rassurer !!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer. Ne t'inquiètes pas non plus, mes idées pour ma fic sont dans ma tête et sont les miennes, même si elles sont parfois inspirées de certaines histoires que j'ai lu ou vu. Je vais essayer de faire une fic avec quelques touches de rose quand même …

-------------------------------------------------

Voilà, maintenant je suis en vacances. Mais qui dit vacances dit plein de choses à faire. Pour l'instant j'ai encore 2 ou 3 chapitres de presque prêts mais la suite n'est pas encore écrite, ni même très claire dans mon esprit. Je vais cependant essayer de finir cette fic avant de lire le tome 7.

Le prochain chapitre, qui est très long viendra surement le 30 ou le 1 juillet.

D'ici là, bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont concernés, et bon courage pour les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

30 / 06 / 07

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de lire et d'apprécier cette fic, et un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent quelques petites secondes pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent dans un review.

Voici le chapitre 4, un chapitre assez long, dans lequel il se passe pas mal de choses, mais je n'en dis pas plus...

BONNE LECTURE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents : Hermione confie l'enfant qu'elle a eu avec Harry à Drago. Celui-ci l'élève en croyant la jeune femme morte, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve à l'hôpital et qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle est devenue folle._

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago vint chercher son fils qui allait beaucoup mieux, pour le ramener à la maison. Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Celui-ci lui retourna le même sourire un peu plus timide et fatigué. Drago sera fort son fils contre lui. Il avait eu si peur pour lui. Il passa quelques heures avec lui, à parler de tout et de rien. Le genre de conversation où l'on ne dit rien d'intéressant mais qui est parfois si agréable. Son esprit était empli d'Hermione, et de leur récente rencontre. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire mais c'était un sujet dont il ne pouvait pas parler à son fils, du moins pas pour le moment.

Dans l'après-midi, une jeune fille entra dans la chambre timidement. Gabriel parut un peu affolé et se redressa sur son lit. Il essayait d'être courageux devant la jeune-fille. Cela fit sourire Drago. Il salua la jeune fille qui portait une grande cape noire et une écharpe rouge et jaune.

**- Papa, je te présente … Lina… ma petite amie. **

Pourquoi Drago sentait-il de la peur dans la voix de son fils. Il se souvient alors avoir dit à son fils, une bonne dizaine d'années auparavant, un soir où il pensait à Hermione mais aussi et surtout à ses deux amis, que les Gryffondors étaient des gens certes courageux, mais orgueilleux et parfois plus suicidaires que raisonnables.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi son fils avait préféré Serpentard comme maison.

Il sourit à son fils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui mais heureux. Il laissa les deux jeunes amoureux. Les voir heureux ensemble tous les deux, lui fit penser à Hermione, aux milliers de rêve où elle avait été sa petite amie. Il décida d'aller la voir.

Il se souvenait des paroles de l'infirmière qui lui avait dit de venir voir Hermione s'il avait un peu de temps. Il avait envie de la voir. De la serrer dans ses bras, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était vivante. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule alors que c'était grâce à elle qu'il était heureux aujourd'hui. Il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait à lui consacrer.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et c'est Hermione qui vient lui ouvrir. Elle portait toujours la robe blanche de l'hôpital et à ses poignets, elle agitait de grands bracelets multicolores. Drago pensa un instant qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Luna, à part par la couleur des cheveux. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et retourna s'allonger sur son lit sans faire attention à son visiteur, le prenant pour un infirmier ou un médicomage. Après plusieurs minutes à la regarder fixement et en regrettant de ne pas avoir de fleurs à lui offrir, il osa parler :

**- Miss Granger, je suis là. **

Celle-ci releva la tête et parut surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la pièce.

**- Monsieur Malfoy ? **

**- Oui c'est moi !!! **

Drago était à son tour surpris mais c'était un doux bonheur, une vague de chaleur dans son cœur, qu'elle se souvienne de lui, ou du moins de son nom et qu'elle le prononce avec un grand sourire ;

**- Tu te souviens de moi ? **

**- Non pas vraiment, seulement Ginny m'a dit que tu viendrais peut-être. **

**- Ah !!! … Tu te souviens de Ginny ? **

**- Oui, elle vient toutes les semaines, elle me raconte avant. **

**- Avant ? **

**- Avant que je ne perde toute ma vie. Elle raconte plein de choses, elle me raconte sa vie, la mienne. Elle me parle d'Harry et de Ron, mon mari, tu es venu pour me raconter toi aussi ? **

**- Euh… oui… Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? **

**- Parle-moi d'avant, il paraît que tu as sauvé Ginny ? **

**- Oui, c'est vrai … mais elle m'a sauvé aussi et en me sauvant, elle a sauvé ma famille, ma femme et mon fils … **

**- Tu as un fils ? **

**- Euh … oui !!! **

Drago hésita avant de répondre. Hermione ne se souvenait à priori de rien et vu son état, il fallait mieux ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de parler à un medicomage tout d'abord.

**- Parle moi de ton fils, je ne connais pas d'enfant… Ginny n'a pas d'enfant. **

Drago commença alors à lui parler de Gabriel. Il lui raconta tout. De son bonheur le jour où il apprit qu'il allait être père, en arrangeant un peu ce passage, aux premières potions de son fils. Il lui parla de ses premiers pas, de ces premiers mots, de ces premières bêtises. Il oublia volontairement les passages où il se rappelait que Gabriel n'était pas son fils mais celui d'Harry. Il fut obligé de parler de Daphné quand Hermione évoqua sa femme. Bien que ce fût une partie de la discussion qu'il aurait préféré éviter, il prit plaisir à en parler à Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle n'écoutait plus, parce qu'elle regardait ailleurs et ne l'interrompait plus, mais lui ne pouvait s'arrêter.

**- Papa, tu es ici… l'infirmière m'a envoyé à ta recherche, il faut que tu ailles signer des papiers… **

Drago n'avait pas vu ni entendu son fils entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et qu'il monologuait depuis près de 3h.

**- Gabriel, c'est toi ? viens près de moi. **

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son père lentement. Drago percevait de l''inquiétude dans sa propre voix et ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son fils de paraître terrifié. Lui-même ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

Gabriel avança vers son père, tout en songeant à la morale qu'allait lui faire celui-ci à propos de sa petite amie. En chemin il se figea : il venait d'apercevoir la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Une sorcière qui se tenait étendue sur le lit et dont la pâleur et les yeux immenses firent peur à l'adolescent qui essaya de n'en rien laissait paraître.

**- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, annonça Drago**

Gabriel regarda de plus près la sorcière qui en fit de même.

**- Hermione Granger, une camarade de classe à Poudlard et une très grande aurore. Hermione, voici mon fils, Gabriel**

**- Bonjour, articula Gabriel.**

Hermione ne répondit pas à ce salua et observa longuement l'adolescent. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Gabriel commença à fixer son père de façon insistante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était gêné et pour qu'il le tire de là.

**- Drago, pourquoi ton fils a les yeux d'Harry ? **

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant cette phrase.

Hermione continuait de fixer Gabriel comme si elle allait pouvoir lire ces pensées en le regardant ainsi.

Drago n'osait pas répondre. Que devait-il dire ? Qu'il s'était longtemps posé la même question ? Ça n'aurait pas été un mensonge. Seulement la vérité a plusieurs échelles et il ne voulait pas jouer avec les sentiments d'Hermione, ni avec ceux de son fils.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, regardant toujours mal à l'aise, les yeux de cette malade, qui avait l'air de plus en plus folle. Pourquoi son père ne disait pas à cette sorcière complètement folle qu'elle se trompait, qu'il n'avait pas les yeux d'Harry Potter, qu'il n'avait pas les yeux de ce héros bidon même pas capable de sauver sa propre peau.

Drago ne trouva pas le courage de répondre à Hermione. Il prit la main de son fils et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle mais il voulait le faire seul à seul. Cet enfant allait bientôt découvrir que ce n'était pas le sien et qu'il avait deux autres parents, deux parents qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour libérer le monde des sorciers.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir se fit en silence. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire.

Gabriel quand à lui avait peur des paroles que pourrait prononcer son père. Quoi que ce fusse, ça mettait son père dans un état lamentable. Il avait l'air vulnérable et triste. Assis confortablement sur le canapé, ils savouraient une tasse de thé quand Gabriel retrouva l'usage de la parole :

**- Papa… maman… te trompais… avec Harry Potter ? **

**- Non, non, se défendit Drago, pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**- Parce que j'ai ses yeux. Alors si j'ai ses yeux ça veut dire que je suis son fils, donc que lui et maman… **

Tout le long de du discours de son fils, le visage de Drago changeait de couleurs. Il regarda Gabriel se lever pour continuer à débiter tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

**- Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, elle disait la vérité, sinon tu lui aurais dit qu'elle se trompait, que ce n'était pas le cas. Ne me mens pas. **

Gabriel se rassit enfin et attrapa un coussin qu'il sera fort contre lui. Des larmes commencèrent à affluer le long de ses grands yeux verts et Drago devinait qu'il luttait pour les contenir. Il essaya de s'approcher de lui pour les sécher mais celui-ci recula.

Drago posa sa tasse sur la table. Il était bien obligé de dire la vérité à son fils. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'Harry avait eu une liaison avec sa mère ; il ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils puisse croire qu'Harry l'avait ridiculisé de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Gabriel, à Daphné.

**- Gabriel, je dois te dire quelque chose d'assez important. **

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Drago regroupa toutes ses forces.

**- Je ne suis pas ton père. … et Daphné n'était pas ta mère. Daphnée était devenue ma femme parce que nos pères l'avaient décidé ainsi et nous ne nous aimions pas. Je veux dire : je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Je l'aimais beaucoup et on s'entendait bien. On se soutenait mutuellement pendant la difficile période de la fin de la guerre. Nous n'étions officiellement pas du bon côté. **

Drago n'avait pas prévu de raconter tout ça à son fils ce soir là. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses activités de mangemort, ni de son sinistre passé. Mais il ne voulait pas connaître la réaction de son fils, pas tout de suite. Il voulait repousser le moment fatidique où il devrait croiser le regard de son enfant, réprobateur ou pire, déçu. Il continuait donc de raconter sa vie :

**- Je soignais des blessés dans le camp du seigneur des ténèbres, aucune perspective ne nous apparaissait. Puis un soir, une sorcière que j'avais connue longtemps auparavant est venue me rendre visite, me demandant de prendre soin de son enfant. J'ai voulu refuser mais j'avais été tellement amoureux de cette femme que je n'ai pas pu. Puis tu étais tellement mignon, tellement petit et joyeux au milieu de toutes les souffrances que nous endurions. Ta mère, enfin je veux dire, Daphné a été si heureuse quand je te l'ai présenté que je me suis dit que nous pourrions être une famille heureuse. Le lendemain, Voldemort est mort et je n'ai pas retrouvé ta mère… je n'ai pas su tout de suite que tu étais le fils d'Harry, d'Harry Potter**

**- Je suis aussi le fils de Ginny Weasley donc ? je veux dire, elle existe toujours, elle est très connue, tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ou tu ne l'as pas recherché ? **

Il s'était levé et criait presqu'à présent, en colère, mais ne sachant par réellement pourquoi.

**- Ta mère n'est pas Ginny Weasley. J'ai longtemps cru que ta mère était morte, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas recherché… mais maintenant, je sais où elle est…. Mais elle a perdue la mémoire… et elle se souvient à peine de qui elle est donc je ne pense pas qu'elle se souvienne de ton existence. **

Drago n'avait pas voulu être dur avec son fils, il voulait juste lui dire la vérité. Les illusions s'étaient bien beau, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à son fils, et s'il le faisait souffrir maintenant c'était pour lui éviter d'avoir beaucoup plus de peine plus tard.

**- Ma mère, c'est la femme de l'hôpital ?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 4.

J'ai hâte de savoir si vous l'avez aimé ou s'il vous a déçu... Au début je voulais le faire entiérement du point de vue de Drago mais ça n'allait pas bien et du coup j'ai intercalé du point de vue de Gabriel et pour moi quand je lis c'est très clair mais je me demande si c'est la même chose pour vous ?

Le chapitre 5 samedi ou dimanche prochain, selon quand je suis à la maison ou en vacances ailleurs. Comme je suis gentille, je vous dit de quoi il parle : de la seconde rencontre entre Hermione et Gabriel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

dragohermione : Drago est atentionné et responsable, parce qu'il est devenu un adulte. Et je suis contente que la façon dont il a évolué te plaise. Pour les touches de roses, ça sera un peu plus tard en fait ...

nadia : contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, Il ne raconte pas encore les réactions de la mère et du fils quand ils apprennent l'existence l'un de l'autre. Il va te falloir attendre le prochain.

Gnoufpy : contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Oui c'est horrible pour Drago de retrouver Hermione dans cet état, et bien sûr qu'il va faire quelque chose pour elle...

lilyana : si Hermione avait pensé à ça, ça sera plus tard dans l'histoire ... pour le remède, ça va peut-être être un peu plus rapide que ce que tu le voulais... parce que cette histoire à l'origine ne devait comporter que 5 ou 6 chapitres... mais je penses que je vais devoir en rajouter 1 ou 2. Enfin bon, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise en bien.

Lady Hope : merci pour ce commentaire. magnifique pour un chapitre que j'ai écris est un mot qui me touche beaucoup.


	5. Chapter 5

09 / 07 / 07

Un immense merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic depuis le début, ça me fait très très plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de voir que certains ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs alertes et dans leurs favoris.

Excusez mes queslques jours de retard et place à l'histoire : **Bonne Lecture**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents : En pleine guerre, Hermione a confié son fils à Drago qui a donc élevé cet enfant croyant sa mère morte. 17 ans plus tard, Drago retrouve Hermione, mais elle est devenue folle. Son fils, qui ne sait rien de son adoption, découvre l'existence de sa mère._

**Chapitre 5**

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la discussion dans laquelle Drago avait avoué à son fils qu'il n'était pas son père biologique. Gabriel n'avait pas trop mal pris la nouvelle. Il avait pleuré et il avait juré qu'il aimait Drago comme son père. Et que ça ne changerait jamais rien entre eux parce que c'était Drago qui avait été là toute son enfance et pas cet imbécile qui s'était sacrifié et qui avait tout raté dans sa vie : sa vie de famille et sa mission pour sauver le monde.

Drago lui avait demandé de ne pas être aussi dur avec Harry Potter. Sa vie était loin d'avoir été rose. Alors Gabriel finit par avouer à Drago qu'Hermione avait fait le bon choix, qu'il avait été heureux avec lui, celui qu'il avait toujours appelé Papa.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en chemins pour rendre visite à Hermione. Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Gabriel tenait et serrait fort la main de son père dans la sienne. Il était tendu et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il allait voir sa mère.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, se fut Drago qui attira le regard d'Hermione. Elle semblait ne même pas s'être aperçut de la présence de son fils. Elle portait toujours sa robe blanche. Aujourd'hui cependant elle était coiffée avec élégance, sans doute aidée par une infirmière, et avait entrepris de se maquiller. Du bleu s'étendait sur ses paupières et dépassaient sur ses joues. Des paquets de noirs ornaient ses cils et son front. Un rouge à lèvre rouge encerclait sa bouche et dépassait sur son nez.

**- J'espérais que tu viendrais, je me suis faite belle pour toi.**

Gabriel essaya de retenir ses larmes et vit que son père faisait pareil.

Ils la suivirent à l'intérieur et Gabriel déposa le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait préparé dans un vase. Il prit son temps. Cette femme lui faisait toujours un peu peur.

**- Tu es magnifique Hermione**

Drago avait articulé ce nom comme pour en savourer chaque syllabe. Gabriel comprit en le regardant que son père était sincère. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui liait cette femme à son père, quelles aventures de jeunesse il y avait eu entre eux mais il devinait que son père avait aimé cette femme et qu'après toutes ses années, il l'aimait encore.

Elle répondit à ce compliment par un sourire et des joues rosées de plaisir. Elle ressemblait à une gamine à laquelle son père venait de dire qu'elle était une princesse. Gabriel n'osait rien dire. C'est elle qui fit le premier pas vers lui. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de cet adolescent timide qui restait silencieux.

Elle contempla ces yeux, ce regard qu'elle avait aimé sur un autre mais qui sur cet adolescent n'avait plus la même signification.

**- Je ne savais pas qu'Harry Potter avait eu un fils. **

Gabriel ne lui répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à penser que Drago n'était pas son père. Ce fut lui qui répondit à Hermione.

**- Si, tu le savais. **

**- Non tu te trompes, Ginny n'a pas d'enfant.**

L'empressement avec lequel Hermione avait répondu à Drago témoignait de l'apparition d'anciens souvenirs dans l'esprit embrouillé d'Hermione qu'elle essayait de faire disparaître de la même manière que Gabriel avait essayé de refuser le titre de fils d'Harry Potter.

**- Ce n'est pas le fils de Ginny, Hermione !**

Le regard de celle-ci changea, elle comprenait. Le voile de la folie qui lui cachait la vérité depuis son arrivé à Sainte-Mangouste, venait de disparaître.

**- C'est mon enfant**

Après cet aveu douloureux, elle s'assit sur son lit en pleurant.

Gabriel s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille de se calmer, de ne pas pleurer, que tout allait bien aller. Il tenait ce corps fragile contre lui, essayant de rester calme et de transmettre cette tranquillité à cette femme, qui continuait de verser des larmes en silence. Le désespoir de la sorcière lui faisait de la peine, parce qu'il sentait qu'il en était le responsable. Ils restèrent longtemps, comme ça, silencieux

Quand Hermione recommença à parler, son fils la serrait toujours contre lui, mais ce fut à son père qu'elle s'adressa. Elle fixa Drago dans les yeux et commença à leur raconter tout ce dont elle se souvenait.

Elle parla de son immense amour pour Ron mais de leur ennui, de leurs fréquentes disputes. De ce soir-là où, peut-être après quelques verres de trop elle avait laissé parler ses sentiments pour Harry, où ils avaient passé une merveilleuse nuit ensemble. De sa surprise et de son horreur quand elle avait comprit qu'elle était enceinte d'Harry.

**- Je suis partie à Drumstang pour me reposer et cacher à tout le monde cette grossesse. Puis j'ai appris la mort d'Harry. **

Ses larmes revinrent lentement couler le long de ses joues.

**- J'ai choisi de revenir après la naissance de mon fils. J'avais trouvé le moyen de débarrasser le monde du mage noir. Mais pour cela, Je devais me sacrifier. J'ai passé des jours à élaborer mon plan et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je devais me séparer de toi mon chéri. **

Alors qu'elle parlait son regard était à nouveau venu se poser sur Gabriel.

**- Je ne pouvais pas le confier, ni à Ron, ni même à Ginny. Ils auraient compris un jour ou l'autre que le père de cet enfant était Harry et je … je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. **

Elle avait donc décidé de tenir cet enfant le plus loin possible des membres de l'ordre du phénix. La première possibilité qu'elle avait envisagée avait été de le confier à une famille de moldue. Mais c'était trop risqué car si jamais elle échouait dans sa mission, cet enfant serait un enfant de moldus, un sang de bourbe dans l'esprit de leurs adversaires et il serait encore plus en danger.

**- J'ai donc décidé de le confier au camp ennemi. Si j'avais échoué, cet enfant aurait grandi dans un monde horrible, mais il aurait vécu. Si je réussissais, la famille à laquelle je l'avais confié serait emprisonnée et leur enfant serait confier à une famille d'accueil qui aurait pu prendre soin de lui dans un monde paisible. **

Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

**- Ainsi, Mon mari et sa sœur n'auraient jamais su ce que nous avions fait et cet enfant aurait grandi heureux.**

**- Alors quand tu m'as laissé cet enfant, tu m'as menti ? Je n'étais qu'un plan de secours et tu espérais réellement que j'aille en prison ? **

Drago était déçu par cette révélation. Pourtant il l'avait compris quand il avait croisé Ginny quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait tellement espéré se tromper, tellement voulu que ça ne soit pas vrai. Il brûlait de colère et d'envie de demander à Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait penser qu'il laisserait vivre cet enfant, mais il se retient, à cause de la présence de Gabriel.

**- Excuse-moi Drago, je … **

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais lança un regard triste à Drago. Celui-ci n'était pas encore prêt à accepter ses excuses. Il avait tellement mal.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, Gabriel osa parler.

**- Maman**

Gabriel avait du mal à prononcer ce mot. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé pour Daphné parce qu'il était trop jeune avant la mort de celle-ci et il pensait ne jamais avoir l'occasion de s'en servir.

**- Je suis content que tu m'aies laissé chez … **

Gabriel ne savait plus comment il devait appeler Drago. Il attrapa la main de celui-ci.

**- Chez papa… il s'est très bien occupé de moi et si … ma mère avait vécu plus longtemps, j'aurais été un petit garçon avec 2 parents géniaux, très attentifs et que j'aurais aimé plus que tout au monde. **

Hermione ne voulais pas que Gabriel comprenne qu'elle détestait l'homme qu'il appelait papa. Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Drago pour lui dire à l'oreille assez fort pour que Gabriel entende :

**- Merci Drago, d'avoir fait de mon fils, un homme. **

Elle plaça ensuite un baiser timide sur la joue de Drago et se dirigea vers son fils qu'elle prit à son tour dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire, un peu impressionné. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que cette femme si fragile et aux allures de folles soit sa mère.

**- Je suis contente que tu aies été heureux avec eux. **

Hermione était sincère. Elle avait toujours voulu le bonheur de son fils. Drago les regarda avec attendrissement, combien de fois avait-il fait ce rêve ? Lui, Hermione et Gabriel dans la même pièce, formant une famille. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas tout à fait le cas, mais ils étaient là, ensemble et c'étaient le plus important.

**- Tu as beaucoup de visites aujourd'hui !!!**

Hermione lâcha son fils brusquement en entendant la voix de son amie. Gabriel, quand à lui, essaya de ne pas regarder cette femme, parce qu'il avait compris d'après la réaction de sa mère, qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ses yeux.

-------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 5

Dîtes-moi vite ce que vous en pensez ?

Ce chapitre est le dernier qui est complétement écrit. Les 2 chapitres suivants sont écrits mais j'ai encore pas mal de choses à modifier, arranger, corriger. Je pense donc que je mettrais un peu de temps avant de poster. Je vais essayer de vous mettre le chapitre 6 dans 2 semaines maximum, mais je préfère passer plus de temps sur un chapitre pour qu'il me paraisse bien plutôt que de poster quelque chose qui ne me convient pas.

Donc il va falloir attendre un peu : en attendant : Bonnes Vacances !!!

---------------------------------------------------------

lolie : merci pour ce review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Lady Hope : Merci pour ce double magnifique, tu sais à quel pointça me fait plaisir. Et oui maintenant Gabriel connaît la vérité sur ses parents ... mais pas encore tout à fait...

dragohermione : Merci pour ce review, contente que tu apprécies toujours.

nadia : Merci pour ce review et pour avoir répondue à ma question sur la clarté.

Marine : Merci beaucoup pour ce review. C'est vrai que maintenant que les exams sont finis on a plus le temps pour lire des fanfictions et aussi en écrire, mais moi, là, j'ai quelques petits problèmes d'inspiration.

Emma : Merci pour ton review, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise. Je crois que ce chapitre raconte ce que tu avais envie de savoir.


	6. Chapter 6

18 / 07 /07

Un grand merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic. Ca me fait très plaisir qu'elle vous plaise et que vous preniez quelques secondes pour me laisser un review.

Ce chapitre change un peu des précédents, il est raconté par quelqu'un qui a un point de vue un peu différent de celui exposé avant. Je ne vous dit que ça, avant de vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture**

---------------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents_ : _Drago a élevé le fils d'Hermione, la croyant morte. 17 ans plus tard, Drago retrouve Hermione qui est vivante mais folle. Elle retrouvera la mémoire en revoyant son fils, Gabriel, qui a les mêmes yeux qu'Harry. En effet, Gabriel a pour parents Harry et Hermione qui étaient cependant mariés l'un à Ginny et l'autre à Ron. Si Ron est mort depuis longtemps, Ginny est encore vivante et vient réguliérement rendre visite à Hermione à l'hôpital. Par manque de chance, __Ginny vient voir Hermione au même moment que Drago et son fils._

( Ce résumé est pas très beau, mais je voyais pas trop comment faire autrement ... )

**Chapitre 6**

Ginny était entrée dans la pièce et avait salué Drago et Hermione. Elle s'était approchée du jeune adolescent qui lui était inconnu, et qui baissait les yeux.

**- Ainsi c'est lui ton fils, Drago, celui que j'ai tenu dans mes bras le jour où … où je me suis échappée.**

Elle ne savait pas comment qualifier ce jour. Celui de la victoire, celui de la mort de son frère, celui ou elle avait cru que la seule personne qui la rattachait au passé, son amie Hermione était morte, après avoir perdu Luna quelques jours plus tôt. Ce jour où elle avait retrouvé la liberté, l'espoir, mais pas le bonheur. Celui-là, elle ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Il était mort le même jour qu'Harry. Elle avait aimé Harry plus que tout, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, même si leur couple avait traversé des moments difficiles.

Elle posa la main sur la joue de l'adolescent et essaya de lui faire relever le visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit si timide.

Arriva donc le moment où Gabriel ne put faire autrement et où en levant la tête, son regard croisa celui de Ginny. Avant d'y apercevoir la gêne, ce fut cette couleur émeraude qu'elle remarqua. Cette si belle couleur qu'une seule personne de sa connaissance possédait. Ce regard douloureux et tendre qui signifiait qu'on ne pouvait pas rattraper le temps perdu, c'était exactement le même que lui.

Ce souvenir qui s'imposa à sa mémoire. Celui d'Harry partant une semaine avant sa mort, lui disant qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Son mari lui avouant qu'il l'avait trompé. La rassurant en ajoutant que ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour lui, que c'était elle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Et Ginny, qui dès qu'il avait disparu, avait refait le test de grossesse et qui lui annonçait encore une fois que non, elle n'était toujours pas enceinte.

Maintenant, devant ses yeux apparaissait l'enfant conçu avec une autre, avec sa meilleure amie. Harry ne lui avait pas dit directement avec qui il l'avait trompé, mais elle l'avait compris. Parfois les sourires des hommes n'arrivent pas à cacher leurs plus grands secrets.

**- Ginny, je … je,** entendit-elle Hermione bafouiller.

**- Ne dis rien Hermione, tu n'as pas à te justifier… **

Elle le pensait. Elle connaissait les douleurs de la vie d'Hermione et de son frère avant que celle-ci ne parte sur un coup de tête à Drumstang, rejoindre son ami Krum. Ces détails, elle ne les avait jamais mentionnés à Hermione ces 17 dernières années où elle venait la voir tous les jours. Elle lui racontait juste les sourires, les espoirs, les bons moments. Elle n'avait pas à juger Hermione.

**- C'est juste bizarre de penser que vous avez eu un enfant en vous voyant que quelques rares fois, alors que moi j'ai essayé pendant des mois… **

**- Tu étais au courant que … que… j'avais … avec Harry ? **

**- Oui**

**- Mais comment ? **

**- Il me l'a dit. Ou plutôt je l'ai deviné. Mais je ne pensais pas que ton départ pour Drumstang était lié à lui. Je pensais que c'était à cause de Ron. **

Ginny avait complètement oublié la présence de cet enfant et de son père adoptif. Elle n'avait pas non plus réalisé qu'Hermione avait retrouvé la raison et que son sourire de gamine heureuse avait disparu. Elle parlait à son amie, comme le dernier jour avant le départ d'Hermione pour Drumstang, sauf que cette fois-ci, elles n'avaient plus rien à se cacher.

**- J'aimais ton frère mais … **

**- Je sais **

Ginny avait à nouveau le regard posé sur Gabriel et elle sentait au fond d'elle ce sentiment étrange et désagréable qui faisait qu'elle avait envie de faire du mal aux gens, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle souffrait aussi.

**- Mais tu l'as trompé avec Harry… puis avec Malfoy… **

Ginny fit semblant de ne pas sentir la douleur des doigts d'Hermione la frappant au visage. Elle avait atteint son but. Elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu de la trahison d'Hermione en ayant confié le fils d'Harry à Drago plutôt qu'à elle. C'est la voix de Drago qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

**- Ginny, je n'ai jamais … été avec Hermione **

**- Alors que fais-tu là ? pourquoi as-tu élevé cet enfant ? **

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Dieu que les sourires des hommes disent bien plus que leurs phrases. Drago était amoureux d'Hermione et l'avait toujours été et elle s'était servit de lui pour cacher à Ginny qu'elle avait trahi son amitié. Et toute la pitié qu'elle avait eue pour Hermione pendant ces vingt dernières années disparue. Elle avait été là pour elle quand son mariage avec Ron allait mal. Elle l'avait soutenu quand elle était partie à Drumstang. Elle n'avait pas été là le jour où Voldemort l'avait torturé mais dès qu'elle avait revu Hermione à l'hôpital, elle était venue chaque semaine. Elle l'avait aidé parce qu'elle croyait que c'était une femme malheureuse mais maintenant elle comprenait que ce n'était pas ça, qu'Hermione n'était qu'une femme manipulatrice et calculatrice.

**- Pourquoi l'as-tu confié à lui alors ? Et pas à ta meilleure amie ? **

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Hermione. Rien ne se lisait sur le visage de cette dernière. Elle était bien meilleure occlumens que les hommes ou peut-être que son visage qui n'avait rien exprimé d'autre que la folie depuis des années, ne se souvenait pas de comment faire. Ginny ne voyait rien, rien que le visage d'une menteuse.

**- Parce que je voulais vous protéger, toi et Ron … **

**- Parce que tu voulais nous protéger ou te protéger toi de nous ? **

**- Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que ton mari t'avait trompé, je ne voulais pas que Ron souffre… **

**- Bon sang Hermione, cria Ginny en colère, nous avions 25 ans quand c'est arrivé, pas 15 ans, nous étions assez grand pour prendre nos responsabilités et nous pardonner ce genre d'erreur d'une nuit, surtout dans les conditions de guerre dans lesquelles nous étions. Nous souffrions déjà … tous… tu ne crois pas que mon frère n'avait pas déjà souffert de ton départ en … **

**- Weasley, ça suffit **

Ginny se tourna vers Drago qui venait de lui couper la parole. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle en voulait. Il était amoureux de son Hermione et ne comprenait pas qu'elle s'était servie de lui. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème, elle avait déjà tant fait pour Drago en lui évitant Azkaban, 17 ans plus tôt, essayant de se persuader que la mort de Luna était la meilleure solution pour sauver l'ordre du phénix. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus.

**- Tu devais vraiment beaucoup l'aimer pour accepter d'élever son enfant alors que ce n'était pas le tien … mais celui de ton pire ennemi. **

Ginny n'imaginait pas à quel point elle était près de la vérité.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione et cette fois elle vit les traces de maquillage qui recouvraient son visage, les dernières cicatrices de sa folie. Elle était à nouveau consciente. Elle n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de son amie.

**- Il semblerait que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi maintenant. Avant tu étais mon amie, ma belle sœur, tu faisais partie de ma famille, mais tu as décidée de me laisser à l'écart. Je te laisse avec ta nouvelle famille. Soyez heureux !!! **

Ginny sortit de la salle, sous le regard muet des trois autres. Hermione essaya de lui courir après mais renonça par manque de force mais aussi de courage. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu lui dire de toute façon ?

**- Tu lui parleras plus tard.**

Drago s'était approché d'Hermione pour la retenir. Gabriel restait dans son coin, ressassant les paroles de Ginny. Ces parents biologiques ne l'avaient jamais désiré. Il était l'enfant d'une adultère. Il était la cause de la fin de l'amitié entre deux femmes. Et son père adoptif ne s'était occupé de lui que parce qu'il était l'enfant de la femme dont il était amoureux et qu'il espérait pouvoir lui faire plaisir et qu'elle tombe à son tour amoureuse de lui.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il quitta la pièce silencieusement, ne voulant pas déranger les amoureux à nouveau réunis. Hermione l'aperçut et indiqua d'un regard à Drago que son fils sortait de la pièce, alors il partit à sa recherche.

---------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 6

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce que d'habitude je décris une Ginny toute gentille ...

J'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même. Votre avis ?

Voilà, j'ai enfin finit d'écrire les derniers chapitres de cette histoire. C'est pour ça que ce chapitre 6 était un peu en avance !!!

En attendant le prochain chapitre : Bonnes Vacances et pour ceux qui lisent Harry Potter en anglais, bonne lecture du livre.

---------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews :

Diane : Ca me fait très plaisir que tu suives cette fic et que tu la trouves géniale. Tu as raison : pauvre Ginny, apprendre ça après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour Hermione... Est-ce vraiment important que tous les sorciers sachent qu'Harry Potter a un fils ? peut-être faut-il mieux pour Gabriel de ne pas être connu grâce à la célébrité de son père...

Solène : je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic pleine d'émotion parce que c'est comme ça que je voulais qu'elle soit.

Drayloveuse : je suis contente que tu adores et j'espère que tu liras la suite.

Lolie : je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu trouves mes idées originales. Le rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago grâce à leur fils ? peut-être ... lol et pour Ginny, tu vois, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de lui dire ...

Nadia : et oui, pour l'instant Hermione déteste Drago ( euh... lol ) et je peux pas répondre à ta question sans tout gâcher le suspence lol. D'ici le 28, tu pourras peut-être lire le chapitre suivant je pense, mais pas les suivants, mais ils seront là quand tu reviendras donc : bonnnes vacances

Lady Hope : j'étais toute émue en lisant ton review et ta longue liste de magnifiques lol. En plus, c'était mon 200ième review, depuis que je poste sur ce site. Sinon ce que cet enfant a encore à apprendre ... ben ... c'est pas vraiment des choses à apprendre mais plutôt à assimiler et comprendre ...

dragohermione : je crois que tu avais tout deviner de la suite de l'histoire ... lol contente que tu aimes toujours et que tu attendes la suite

Marine : Félicitation pour ton brevet ( moi ça remonte à tellement longtemps que je m'en souviens plus ... ). Contente que tu adores cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir...


	7. Chapter 7

25 / 07 / 07

Je commencerais par dire merci merci merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont lu les chapitres précédents et qui ont continué de lire cette histoire. Ca me fait tant plaisir à chaque fois de lire les reviews que vous me laissez.

Que vous dire de plus sur ce chapitre avant de commencer ? rien d'autre que **Bonne Lecture**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents :_ _Hermione a eu un enfant avec Harry. Hermione, croyant qu'elle allait mourrir, confie cet enfant à Drago. 17 années plus tard, ce fils rencontre sa mère qui n'est pas morte mais devenue folle. Ginny, la femme d'Harry, est la seule qui rend de temps en temps visite à Hermione. Donc Ginny apprend qu'Hermione a eu un enfant avec Harry et il en résulte une vive dispute entre les deux femmes en présence de Drago et de son fils Gabriel._

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 :**

Après leur départ, Hermione retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace que lui avait laissé l'infirmière le matin même, pour se maquiller. Elle regarda les traces de maquillage et laissa ses souvenirs envahir son esprit. Apparaissait lentement à la surface du miroir, tout le bonheur qui avait précédé la guerre. Tous les moments de son adolescence, de l'amitié partagée avec Harry et Ron. Quelques années plus tard, leur entrée de la vie d'adulte, leur mariage et leur nuit de noce.

Puis une ombre enveloppa l'atmosphère joyeuse et effaça le sourire d'Hermione. Des éclairs verts. Rouges. Du sang. Des cendres. Des cris. La peur. La souffrance. La haine. Les erreurs. Les choix. Ron. Harry. Le cauchemar. Ron. Les mensonges. Harry mort. Le départ. La fuite.

Puis il y avait eu ce soir où elle avait eu cet enfant. Cette joie légère est simple d'être mère, d'oublier quelques heures la guerre pour seulement profiter des premiers gazouillis de son enfant. Le prendre dans ses bras et le regarder sourire. Le regarder vivre. Le seul espoir dans ce monde de ténèbres. Imaginer pour lui une vie plus belle, dans un monde plus joyeux. Et tout faire pour l'accomplir. Prendre cette décision. Se sacrifier. Et enfin vaincre.

Pour protéger cet enfant. Le protéger du mal, mais aussi des gens bien. Lui choisir un foyer, mais le tenir éloigné de ses anciens amis. Lui choisir une maison, où il serait heureux quelque soit l'issue de la guerre. Opter pour l'ennemi qui avait un cœur. Celui qui n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer. S'il n'avait pas eu la force d'achever un vieillard, il aurait eu la même faiblesse avec un bébé.

Mais était-ce vraiment pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi de le confier à Drago ?

A nouveau, ce reflet d'une adulte de quarante ans qui s'impose sur la surface argentée. Le visage d'une femme usée par la vie. Il reste encore quelques traces d'un déguisement de princesse qu'elle essuie doucement. Le matin même ça lui paraissait si important d'être belle pour la venue de Drago, pour la visite de ce bel homme. Depuis, c'était redevenu un détail sans importance.

En quelques minutes, elle avait perdue l'innocence, la douceur de l'enfance que sa folie avait créée autour d'elle et qui l'avaient protégé pendant des années.

Des jours, des semaines à voir revenir Ginny et à passer du temps avec elle, sans comprendre vraiment tout ce qu'elle lui racontait. Dix-sept anniversaires passés dans cette chambre à manger du gâteau au chocolat sans comprendre qu'elle vieillissait. A chaque fois ouvrir le petit cadeau de Ginny et l'embrasser et la remercier pour sa présence et les belles histoires qu'elle racontait.

Le doute s'insinua en elle. Peut-être avait-elle eu tord d'éloigner son enfant de ses amis ? Peut-être que Ginny aurait réellement pu s'occuper de cet enfant en sachant qui il était ? Elle était bien venue la voir toutes les semaines depuis plus de dix-sept ans tout en sachant qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec Harry, alors qu'elle était coupable. Si elle avait eu à s'occuper de cet enfant, elle l'aurait surement aimé comme son fils, parce que lui était innocent. Elle l'aurait élevé comme sa propre descendance et elle aurait été heureuse d'avoir un enfant, celui qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir avec Harry.

Les pensées de la sorcière se concentrèrent ensuite sur Drago. Son regard hautain la première année. Ses insultes la deuxième année. Cette baffe en troisième année. La brigade inquisitoriale en cinquième année. La mort de Dumbledore en sixième année. Et malgré tout ça, cette impression que derrière ce petit garçon arrogant et raciste, se cachait un homme généreux et honnête. Cette impression ou plutôt cette envie ?

Gabriel redevient la priorité dans son esprit. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné de prénom. Pour elle il avait toujours été son fils. Elle se souvenait ne pas vouloir lui donner un prénom, parce qu'avec celui-ci, il aurait fallu qu'elle lui donne un nom. Il aurait fallu qu'elle choisisse entre le sien et celui d'Harry, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. De plus, elle aurait du mourir en tuant Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas que cet enfant s'attache à elle, alors qu'elle allait disparaître de sa vie quelques semaines plus tard. Puis il s'était produit ce miracle et elle n'était pas morte et elle retrouvait son enfant. Son petit garçon qui avait grandi en croyant que son père était Drago et qui pourtant était devenu un très beau et très gentil jeune-homme.

Quelques larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur son visage et sur le miroir défilaient les scènes qu'elle s'était imaginées quand Drago lui avait parlé de son fils, la semaine précédente, quand elle ne savait pas encore. Quand perdue dans sa folie, elle écoutait la petite voix au fond d'elle qui lui disait que cet homme aux cheveux couleur soleil était charmant et qu'elle était flattée qu'il vienne la voir. Dans toutes les petites séquences de vie qu'elle admirait, elle voyait un père aimant et un petit garçon heureux. Et de derrière ses pleurs naquit un sourire, elle avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait : son fils avait été heureux.

Drago revient voir Hermione. Il avait reçu un message de son fils et en avait envoyé un à sa petite amie, lui demandant de dire à Gabriel qu'il voulait lui parler. Connaissant le caractère de son fils, il savait qu'il avait un peu de temps avant que Gabriel ne se décide à venir. Il était donc revenu dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Maintenant que son fils n'était plus là, elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer un rôle. Elle lança un regard noir à cet homme présent dans la pièce, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là. Ca ne faisait pas parti de son plan. Son plan qu'elle avait élaboré dix-sept ans auparavant. Elle remarqua qu'en sortir vivante n'était pas non plus prévu dans son scénario. Mais cette divergence la réjouissait plutôt.

**- Combien de temps as-tu passé à Azkaban ? **

**- Je n'y suis jamais allé.**

**- Qu'as-tu fait de si héroïque pour échapper à cette sentence ? **

**- J'ai … j'ai … j'ai tué Luna Lovegood.**

Il aurait pu employer un autre mot, mais c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cédé à ce regard tendre et innocent qui lui demandait encore un peu de potion tout en sachant très bien qu'une gorgée de plus lui serait fatale.

**- Elle était passée du côté des ténèbres ? **

**- Non… elle savait des choses sur l'ordre du phénix… et m'a supplié d'abréger ses souffrances. **

Drago lui cacha qu'à l'époque il ne savait pas qu'il protégeait un secret de l'ordre.

**- Qui a estimé que ce crime était une échappatoire à Azkaban ? **

**- Ginny Potter**

Un silence immense imprégna la pièce. Drago savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en employant ce nom mais c'était la vérité et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Les mensonges avaient à priori pris une très grande place dans le passé d'Hermione mais il ne voulait pas que tout recommence à nouveau.

**- Elle avait tord !**

Drago regarda cette femme qui lui parlait de ce ton si dur. Qui se moquait de lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître la préfète de Gryffondor et ses sourires joyeux, de plus en plus de difficultés à percevoir dans ses paroles, la douceur de la mère qui lui avait confié son enfant dix-sept ans plus tôt. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa que cette voix, ce soir là, servait à tromper sa confiance et que naïf, il était tombé dans le piège. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, pas plus que pendant les dix-sept dernières années, il ne regrettait d'avoir choisi d'élever Gabriel.

**- En prenant cette décision, elle a fait beaucoup pour le fils d'Harry. **

Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione et y retrouva tout ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait perdue, tout ce qu'il avait aimé chez elle et qu'il aimait toujours.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui souriait comme ça. Pourquoi en si peu de temps elle avait oublié qui il était ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être justement parce que tout qu'elle détestait en lui adolescent avait désormais disparu ?

Elle se retint de se lever pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas oublier toutes ces années de guerre et de souffrances. Il était devenu quelqu'un de bien, mais ça n'effaçait pas tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire dans sa jeunesse.

**- Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu vas rester à l'hôpital encore longtemps mais quand tu sortiras, tu pourras venir habiter au manoir… il n'y a aucun problème.**

Hermione se demanda si Ginny n'avait pas raison sur certains points. Parfois Drago se comportait comme s'il l'aimait beaucoup. Cette révélation effraya un peu Hermione mais lui fit aussi très chaud au cœur.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question et ses yeux essayaient de quitter le regard suppliant de Drago qui lui donnait envie d'accepter la proposition.

**- Je pense que Gabriel serait si heureux de passer un peu de temps avec toi…, je suis sûr qu'il rêve de pouvoir prendre soin de sa maman !!!**

**- J'accepte**

Il avait trouvé l'argument pour la faire fléchir et Hermione céda. Elle avait envie de passer du temps avec son fils, la seule personne de sa famille, de ses amis qui était encore en vie. Elle n'osa pas s'avouer qu'elle acceptait aussi dans l'hypothèse de donner une chance à cet homme qui l'aimait depuis au moins dix-sept ans, et peut-être plus, et qui avait pris soin de son fils pendant toutes ces années.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 7

Dans le chapitre suivant, qui sera là mercredi prochain et pas avant ... , Gabriel racontera à sa petite amie tout ce qu'il ressent par rapport à ce qu'il apprend sur ses parents !!!

Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire après ce chapitre ? il vous plaît ? il est trop court ? trop long ? trop triste ? trop ...

----------------------------------------------------------

Réponses aux reviews

Lolie : la fic fait 9 chapitres, il en reste donc encore 2, mais le dernier est long ...

LadyNush : contente que tu trouves ma fic original et facile à lire, moi je crois que je l'ai trop lu ces derniers temps à essayer de la retravailler, je la trouve lourde à certains moments. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur la réaction de Ginny. C'est sûr que le Drago que j'écris a une façon très romantique, très patiente et très pure d'aimer Hermione. J'espère que tu liras la suite

drayloveuse : merci pour tes couragements et bonne lecture du tome 7

diane : Hermione est pas conne, elle était desespérée... mais c'est sûr qu'à la place de Ginny, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Gabriel est le fils d'Harry, mais aussi d'Hermione... il a donc aussi hérité de son côté : réfléchir avant d'agir... il devrait pas trop faire de bêtises...

milyze : oui, Hermione dit à Drago que son enfant est le fils d'un sang-pur pour deux raisons : la première pour tromper Drago et mettre toutes ses chances de son côté et la deuxième est liée au passage de ce chapitre relatif au nom : elle essaye de se convaincre que ce n'est pas Harry le père de l'enfant.

nadia : oui, Ginny ne pouvait pas rester toute calme : ça fait partie de son caractère de s'énerver quand on lui fait du mal. bon courage pour le tome 7 en anglais : moi je l'ai finit, mais j'ai pas encore tout compris ... lol

Lady Hope : voilà : la petite intrusion de Ginny peut chambouler un peu tout ce que Gabriel a essayé de comprendre depuis qu'il a rencontré sa mère. Sinon les chapitres, maintenant qu'ils sont tous finit, c'est une chaque semaine, pas un tous les jours ... sinon vous avez pas le temps d'imaginer ce qui pourrait ça passer ... lol

dragohermione : Quel raisonnement ? ah celui-là ... lol Contente que ça te plaise toujours.

Emma : Et oui, quand des vieux mensonges resurgissent, ça casse un peu tout !!! contente que tu aimes toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

01 / 08 / 07

A nouveau un grand merci à vous tous qui suivez cette fic. Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour me dire que la tournure de l'histoire vous décoit ou qu'il y a des incohérences. Avec 6 reviews, je conclus que le chapitre 7 ne vous a pas beaucoup plus et si quelqu'un comprend pourquoi il l'aime pas ( oui, moi parfois quelque chose me plaît ou me déplaît, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi), je lui demande de me le dire, pour que je puisse améliorer cette histoire et mon écriture. Merci.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents : Vous avez déjà oublier : Gabriel, le fils d'Hermione et d'Harry ? Que Drago a élevé comme son propre fils parce qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione ? Cette même Hermione, devenue folle en combattant Voldemort ? Vous ne vous souvenez plus de la douloureuse dispute entre Ginny et Hermione à propos ce cet enfant ? Des étranges retrouvailles d'Hermione et de Drago se treminant par l'invitation de Drago a accueillir Hermione chez lui ? Dans ce cas, allez relire les chapitres précédents, sinon : voilà la suite. _

**Chapitre 8 :**

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel avait quitté Sainte Mangouste, séchant ses larmes à l'aide de sa cape, pour pourvoir sortir au plus vite et ne croiser personne qui l'arrête pour lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

Il s'assit sur un banc aux abords du grand hôpital et envoya un patronus à son père pour lui dire qu'il était parti voir sa petite amie. Il ne remarqua pas que son messager avait une drôle de forme. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Et quand il fut sûr de n'être vu par personne, car un Malfoy ne doit jamais montrer un seul signe de faiblesse, il laissa ses larmes et les paroles de Ginny envahir son visage et son esprit.

Bien sûr, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa mère, de la savoir à nouveau elle, de ne plus souffrir de la folie et de la solitude. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et il avait eu le temps de comprendre, le temps de chercher mille et une raisons pour lesquelles sa mère aurait pu laisser son éducation à Drago Malfoy. Puis il avait appris ses raisons et sur le coup il avait été touché. Après avoir entendu les reproches de Ginny, il avait cependant compris que ces raisons n'étaient que des enfantillages. Sa mère avait beau avoir plus d'une quarantaine d'année, être intelligente, avoir vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait toujours eu le comportement d'une enfant.

Maintenant que tout était clair. Qu'il comprenait qu'il n'avait pas été désiré, puis qu'il avait été abandonné, l'opinion qu'il avait de sa mère avait quelque peu changé.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son père. S'il avait été l'ennemi de celle qui avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres, ça signifiait qu'il avait été du côté de ce monstre. Il le lui avait d'ailleurs dit dans leur longue conversation lui expliquant qu'il avait été adopté. Il se souvient de toutes les rumeurs qui couraient à Poudlard comme quoi Drago Malfoy aurait tué le directeur, il ne les avait pas écoutées et avait jeté des sorts à tous ceux qu'il avait entendu la répandre. Il avait fait cela car pour lui, son père était quelqu'un de tellement bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Mais il avait tord. L'image que lui avait donnée son père n'était en fait pas du tout le reflet de sa vraie personnalité.

De plus, comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué Madame Potter, il l'avait élevé uniquement parce qu'il aimait sa mère et qu'il aurait voulu la séduire en prenant soin de son fils. Si ça se trouvait, c'était lui qui avait tué Daphnée Malfoy, pour être libre d'accueillir Hermione Granger, le jour où elle reviendrait. Bien sûr, cet argument était impossible puisque Drago la croyait morte, mais Gabriel essaya de ne pas y faire attention.

Un « pop » sonore retenti à côté du jeune adolescent alors que ses pleurs redoublaient. Sa petite copine était apparue. Elle s'approcha, inquiète de voir Gabriel dans cet état.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? répondit Gabriel entre deux sanglots.**

**- Ton père m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il voulait te parler, alors je suis partie à ta recherche **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? **

Cette fois la voix de Gabriel était un peu plus agressive. Son père …

**- Je ne sais pas. Gabriel, tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? **

**- Tu te souviens de cette rumeur qui disait que mon père avait tué Albus Dumbledore**

**- Oui, je me rappelle ce stupide ragot… **

**- Il se peut que ça soit vrai.**

Ils se turent tous les deux. Quelques instants pendant lesquels Lina réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour réconforter son petit ami.

**- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? **

**- Presque … il m'a dit qu'il avait fait parti des Mangemorts.**

Lina frissonna à l'évocation de ses sombres sorciers. De nombreux membres de sa famille avaient été tués ou torturés par les serviteurs de Nous-Savons-Qui. Par chance, tous les mangemorts concernés avaient été arrêté, envoyés à Azkaban et certains avaient même été exécutés.

**- Ce n'est pas possible Gabriel, si ton père avait été un mangemort, il serait aujourd'hui à Azkaban ou il aurait été exécuté… **

Elle avait raison.

**- Puis, s'il avait été un mangemort, il ne t'aurait jamais disputé parce que tu avais insulté ce Poufsouffle de Sang-de-Bourbe en troisième année, il t'aurait plutôt félicité. **

Les pleurs de Gabriel avaient cessé et un petit sourire était même apparu. Il se souvenait de cette dispute comme si elle datait d'hier. Son père qui le regardait si méchamment qu'il avait cru qu'il voulait le tuer et son incompréhension soudaine de ce comportement. Cette voix qui s'était radouci quand il lui avait demandé des explications sur le sens de cette insulte. La honte quand il avait compris la signification de ce mot.

**- As-tu déjà vu une marque sur son avant bras ? **

Gabriel vit défiler tous les moments de sa vie où il aurait pu voir les bras de son père. Lorsqu'il lui donnait son bain tout petit. Lorsqu'il patientait pendant qu'il faisait sa leçon de lecture. Lorsqu'il retroussait ses manches avant de lui montrer les subtilités de la préparation de certaines potions. Les sorties à la plage. Les séances de ménage. Jamais, il n'avait entre aperçut le moindre signe de tatouage.

**- Non, mais il l'a peut-être fait effacé**

Gabriel vit bien que Lina ne savait pas quoi répondre.

**- En troisième année, Il s'est peut-être énervé parce que je me suis fait prendre ou pour sauver les apparences… Il a peut-être acheté sa liberté au ministère.**

**- Ca fait pas mal de peut-être … rétorqua Lina et même si toutes tes suppositions étaient vraies, n'en a-t-il pas moins été un bon père pour toi ? **

Gabriel se sentit piégé. Elle avait une fois de plus raison. Quelque soit le passé qu'avait eu son père, pour lui, il avait toujours été un papa idéal. Sur lequel il avait pu se reposer quand il allait mal. Celui qui l'avait soigné durant ses maladies de petit garçon fragile. Celui qui l'avait consolé à l'arrivée de sa première mauvaise note. Celui qui l'avait conseillé quand pour la première fois, Gabriel, lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux. Celui qui l'avait rassuré quand ses camardes se moquaient ou avaient peur de lui quand il parlait aux serpents. Celui qui était venu à l'hôpital et qui avait été très inquiet pour lui après l'accident de potion de la semaine précédente.

**- Tu as raison. Même s'il m'a élevé par amour pour ma mère, j'ai eu une enfance très heureuse grâce à lui.**

Lina lui adressa son plus beau sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son petit ami et sur ce qu'il apprenait sur sa famille depuis le début de la semaine dernière. Elle essayait tant bien que mal et dès que possible de lui remonter le moral et pour une fois, elle semblait avoir réussi.

Gabriel se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa rapidement. Il se leva ensuite, fit un signe de la main à Lina et disparut. Son père voulait lui parler. Il était prêt.

En chemin vers l'hôpital, il croisa celui qu'il cherchait.

**- Gabriel, je voudrais te parler … **

**- Moi aussi papa, j'aimerais te poser une question … ou plusieurs **

**- Vas-y, **

La voix qu'avait utilisée Drago pour lui répondre était assez angoissée. Les questions de son fils ces derniers temps, exigeait souvent une réponse pour laquelle il devait se replonger dans d'affreux souvenirs dont il avait honte.

**- Etais-tu un mangemort ? **

**- Gabriel je…n'en suis pas fier et j'essaye chaque jour de l'oublier mais … oui **

Le visage de l'adolescent se referma et il serra les points.

**- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas la marque ? **

**- Elle est partie… je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fil du temps, elle a diminué et environ deux ans après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui, elle avait complètement disparue.**

**- Est-ce vrai que tu as tué le professeur Dumbledore ? enchaîna Gabriel, voulant savoir.**

**- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Je devais le faire, je l'ai désarmé, mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin … **

Gabriel sourit. Il était sûr que son père était quelqu'un de bien. Drago était gêné. Il avait dit la vérité mais il n'avait pas pu dire la suite. Il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore par bonté, il l'avait fait par lâcheté.

**- Tu n'as jamais tué personne ? **

**- Si… un membre de l'Ordre qui était en train d'être torturé… pour ne pas qu'elle révèle des infos… ça n'a pas été facile tu sais … **

Gabriel attrapa la main de son père. Ce dernier n'était pas un meurtrier, mais un héros. Le passé, il fallait qu'ils l'oublient tous les deux et Gabriel était sûr qu'ils pourraient reprendre tranquillement leur vie à deux et y inclure la présence de sa mère si celle-ci le voulait.

**- Viens papa, on rentre à la maison.**

Drago lui sourit et le suivit

**- Quand elle sortira, j'ai proposé à ta mère de venir habiter avec nous, j'espère que tu es d'accord ???**

**- Pas de problème.**

Gabriel était réellement ravi de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère, qu'il allait pouvoir apprendre à la connaître. Il avait peur cependant d'apprendre de nouvelles choses horribles sur le passé de son père et il ne voulait pas. Il espérait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir.

Il regarda son père et il savait que pour lui aussi la présence d'Hermione était importante. Il se demandait si cette invitation avait vraiment été faîte pour lui ou si son père l'avait fait pour lui-même. Il répondit à cette question en se disant qu'il l'avait surement fait pour ses deux possibilités et qu'il avait bien eu raison.

---------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 8

Jespère que vous l'aurez apprécier plus que le chapitre précédent.

Le chapitre 9 sera le dernier de cette hisoitre. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? j'attend vos suggestions...

A mercredi prochain

----------------------------------------------------

Réponses rapides aux reviews :

Lolie : contente que ce chapitre te plaise et j'espère que tu as aimé celui-là aussi

Lady Hope : bah si, une semaine de délai entre chaque chapitre ça va ... je suis sûre que si je mettais trop de chapitres à la fois, on en ferait une overdose... Et oui Hermione craque pour être près de son fils, mais est-ce seulement pour ça ??? mystère ...

dragohermione : tu trouves le chapitre 7 simple ? moi qui ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et le remodeler pour qu'il fasse bien le tournant entre le début et la fin de l'histoire. Enfin si tu le trouves simples, ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi mon coup... Je pense que le changement de Drago se voyait avant et que ce chapitre au contraire nous en apprend plus sur Hermione ? Les pensées de Gabriel étaient dans ce chapitre, j'éspère qu'elles t'ont plu...


	9. Chapter 9

08 / 08 / 07

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, paraît-il, est cette histoire ne fait pas exception. Elle se termine aujourd'hui par ce neuvième chapitre et à cette occasion, je voudrais remercier et faire un gros bisous à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, aimé, reviewé cette histoire, et qui m'ont réclamé après chaque chapitre le suivant. Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir le succès qu'a eu cette histoire. Au début je n'y croyais pas et aujourd'hui j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que mon histoire a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews et j'en suis vraiment très contente.

Le dernier chapitre donc, le voilà : **Bonne Lecture.**

--------------------------------------------------

_Dans les épisodes précédents :_ _Drago a élevé le fils d'Harry et d'Hermione avant d'apprendre que celle-ci est toujours en vie. Folle suite aux souffrances endurées dans son combat face à Voldemort, elle retrouvera la raison en rencontrant son fils. Celui-ci apprend alors qui sont ses vrais parents, faisant ressortir de douloureux secrets sur ceux-ci mais aussi sur son père adoptif. Celui-ci, un ancien mangemort, est amoureux d'Hermione et l'a invité à venir habiter chez eux._

**Chapitre 9**

Gabriel se trouvait dans le cimetière de Poudlard. Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines et de nombreuses discutions avec sa mère pour se décider à venir là. Pour revenir à son école et entrer dans cet endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant.

Parmi les tombes des plus imminents sorciers du monde, il avait cherché celle d'Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire que cet homme était son père parce que Drago Malfoy était son père et qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir deux.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici.**

Gabriel reconnu la voix de Ginny Potter derrière lui. Elle semblait bien plus douce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu.

**- Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser seule**

**- Non, restes, je suis sûre qu'il est heureux que tu viennes le voir. **

Ginny était réellement touchée que Gabriel soit venu. Cela signifiait qu'il avait décidé d'accorder un rôle dans sa vie à Harry et elle était contente que le fils d'Harry ne lui ait pas complètement tourné le dos.

Elle déplaça un peu quelques bouquets déposés par des anonymes venus rendre hommage à Harry Potter. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui s'était passé, mais il savait qu'il avait grandement participé à la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle posa ensuite le petit bouquet qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même.

**- Vous venez souvent vous recueillir ici ? **

**- Une fois par semaine. Je vais d'abord à l'hôpital, puis ensuite ici.**

Un silence s'installa pendant que chacun se remémorait la douloureuse scène à l'hôpital.

**- Je ne vais plus à l'hôpital … maintenant.**

**- Elle n'est plus à l'hôpital de toute façon… elle est sortie… il y a quelques semaines… **

Gabriel voulait donner l'information à celle qu'il considérait toujours comme la meilleure amie de sa mère, malgré la dispute à laquelle il avait assisté.

**- Elle habite au manoir, avec nous maintenant**

Ginny se retint d'ajouter d'une voix sarcastique que Drago devait être content de l'avoir pour invitée. Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête.

**- Vous pouvez venir la voir si vous voulez, je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de vous voir**

**- Merci**

Gabriel posa à son tour les fleurs qu'il avait apporté. Il choisit un emplacement juste à côté de celui de Madame Potter, qui avait fermés les yeux, adressant une prière muette à l'intention de son mari.

**- Finalement, elle a fait le bon choix en faisant de toi un Malfoy, tu es un beau jeune-homme intelligent et gentil… comme l'était Harry à ton âge… **

Ca ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir qu'on le compare à Harry Potter plutôt qu'à Drago Malfoy mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas cette phrase comme un compliment. Il essaya donc d'être agréable et sourit à la sorcière. Il lui dit ce qu'il pensait du fond de son cœur :

**- Je suis sûre que j'aurais été très heureux avec vous, si elle m'avait confié à vos soins, si elle vous avait choisit vous plutôt que mon père.**

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier de ses paroles. Elle referma les yeux. Et Gabriel repartit, en espérant qu'elle finirait par pardonner à sa mère ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'il aurait l'occasion de la voir bientôt lui rendre visite au manoir.

La demeure des Malfoy, à ce même moment, était presque vide. Hermione se retrouvait seule. Le maître des lieux était parti voir des amis et son fils était sur la tombe de … son père. Elle passait donc la soirée seule dans sa chambre, à admirer par la fenêtre, la superbe vue sur les jardins. A cette heure-ci, la lumière du soleil déclinant donnait aux arbres, aux fleurs et à l'eau des bassins de magnifiques couleurs dorées.

Brazea, l'elfe de maison lui avait apporté un repas. Hermione aimait beaucoup Brazea qui était pourtant une elfe de maison comme les autres. Elle avait été surprise de la façon dont Gabriel la traitait. Il était vraiment très gentil avec elle, ne lui demandant jamais trop de chose à la fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la considérait comme une amie et Hermione devinait qu'elle avait du être un peu sa nourrice quand il était plus jeune. Le comportement de Drago était lui aussi amical envers Brazea. Même Harry et Ron ne traitaient pas les elfes aussi bien que lui.

Elle changea vite ses pensées loin de Ron et d'Harry. Elle ajouta ensuite une croix dans la case pour, dans le tableau qu'elle dressait inconsciemment dans sa tête pour juger Drago .

Elle sentait bien que ses sentiments envers lui étaient en train changés, mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'aimer uniquement parce qu'il était le père génial qu'elle avait donné à son fils. Elle voulait voir en Drago les qualités et des défauts qu'il avait en tant que lui-même et pas dans ces relations avec les autres.

Ce qu'il fallait à Hermione, c'était un peu de temps. Juste quelques semaines pour comprendre, guérir et avancer. Le soleil, disparaissant lentement derrière la montagne dans sa robe orangée la ramena à la réalité. Elle réalisa qu'un jour de plus se terminait et que du temps elle en avait déjà tellement perdu. Il avait passé si vite entre la guerre puis la folie. Elle ne devait plus attendre, elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

A l'étage inférieur, la porte de l'entrée s'était ouverte et elle avait compris que Drago était entré. Elle était prête. Elle devait aller le lui dire. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa penderie et y choisit la robe qu'elle avait achetée la semaine précédente. Comme le jour de sa rencontre avec son fils, elle s'appliqua à maquiller son visage, en prenant soin cette fois de ne pas dépasser. Quand elle eut finit, elle confia son reflet au miroir pour s'assurer de la réussite de sa toilette. Sur la surface argentée apparaissait toujours le reflet de la sorcière de quarante ans, et aussi, un peu plus cachée, l'impatience et la légèreté d'une adolescente de vingt ans.

Elle était prête. Elle descendit presque en courant les escaliers. Son cœur battait vite. Ca faisait si longtemps. Ca lui faisait tant de bien. A l'approche de la chambre de Drago, dans laquelle elle savait qu'il se trouvait, elle ralentit, respira un grand coup et poussa lentement la poignée de la porte.

Drago était en train de ranger quelques affaires. Il regarda Hermione qui entrait dans la pièce avec un air gêné. Il lui jeta un regard rapide, et ne vit pas sa nouvelle tenue. Pour effacer l'embarras de sa visiteuse, il préféra continuer de ranger.

**- Bonjour Hermione… que me vaut ta visite ? **

Hermione respira à nouveau un grand coup, puis se lança :

**- Je suis venue te dire merci… pour m'avoir accueillie chez toi … **

**- Mais tu vas partir, la coupa Drago.**

**- Non, non, essaya de protester la sorcière en avançant doucement vers lui.**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, l'interrompit à nouveau Drago, je comprends que maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu veux essayer de retrouver une vie normale et je comprends que d'être près de moi ne te plaît pas forcément… **

Hermione avançait toujours vers Drago et ne savait pas comment lui couper la parole pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait. Ses mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche et tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire pour l'arrêter, fut de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser rapide et délicat qui eu pour effet de stopper net le discours de Drago

**- Je ne veux pas partir Drago.**

Ce silence soudain lui permis de placer cette phrase et elle décida de continuer dans sa lancée et de dire ce qu'elle était venue dire à l'origine.

**- Je ne veux pas partir, car je suis bien ici avec vous, avec toi … je veux passer plus de temps avec toi, apprendre à te connaître mieux … je veux que tu me lises tous les livres de ta bibliothèque et que tu me présente chaque plante magique de ton jardin… je veux … **

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Drago qui embrassa Hermione pour la faire taire. Sa déclaration lui faisait tellement plaisir. Mais contrairement à elle, il ne se contenta pas d'un petit baiser, mais il l'embrassa passionnément.

**- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-il après leur longue étreinte.**

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Drago et dans un sourire souffla :

**- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. **

Cette révélation et le petit air malicieux qui passa dans les yeux d'Hermione firent accélérer le rythme des battements du cœur de Drago. Hermione lui avouait ses sentiments comme l'aurait fait une gamine de quinze ans, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il l'aimait et apparemment, elle l'aimait aussi. Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime Hermione et … je veux que tu restes prêt de moi.**

Quand Brazea entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Elle trouva son maître et sa nouvelle maîtresse, tous les deux assis sur le même fauteuil, en train de discuter et même de rigoler. Elle resta quelques instants, silencieuse, à observer cette étrange scène, éclairées uniquement par les derniers rayons du soleil. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son maître affichant un si beau sourire en l'absence de Gabriel. Après avoir allumé quelques bougies, elle se retira sans aucun bruit, sur la pointe des pieds, laissant les deux jeunes amoureux se raconter tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se dire.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, quand la nuit fut complète, le sommeil gagna Hermione et elle s'endormit la tête posée sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci se leva et l'amena sur son lit pour lui permettre de se reposer dans une position plus confortable.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la regarda longuement avant de se décider à fermer les yeux à son tour. Comme dans ses rêves d'adolescents, il s'endormit ce soir là et tous les suivants, avec le corps d'Hermione à ses côtés, le cœur heureux et murmurant à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée des doux mots d'amour.

---------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 9.

Fin de l'histoire.

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre et de cette histoire en général ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un petit review...

Si vous avez noter des incohérences dans l'histoire, si vous vous posez toujours des questions sur certains points. N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un petit review...

De mon côté, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et si vous l'avez aimé peut-être que vous aimerez aussi mes autres histoires... N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Pour le moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour écrire une nouvelle fic sur Drago et Hermione, mais peut-être que ça viendra ...

En attendant : Bonnes Vacances et bonnes continuations à vous tous, chers lecteurs et chers auteurs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Réponses au Rewiew du chapitre 8 :

Lolie : je pense que ce chapitre a donné une réponse à ta question fondamentale... non ?

Diane : Harry a eu l'amour de Ginny, c'est vrai, mais il a aussi eu l'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione. Je pense que Gabriel, qui déjà accepte difficilement que c'est son père, ne veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant de sa parenté avec Harry Potter, du moins pour le moment.

dragohermione : Voilà, j'ai enfin abrégée tes souffrances ? merci pour ce review, il m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu.

Lady Hope : l'apothéose ? faut pas exagérer quand même ... lol ... et oui, même si Drago et Hermione aiment beaucoup leur fils et font beaucoup pour lui, il faut quand même qu'ils s'occupent un peu d'eux-même de temps en temps.

fan-de-drago-hermione : voilà la suite après une petite semaine d'attente... j'espère que tu as pu patienter jusqu'à là.


End file.
